The present invention is related to liquid dispensing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to spraying devices for dispensing paints, varnishes and the like, and to reducing or preventing the accumulation and/or discharge of electrostatic energy in a paint spraying device.
Paint sprayers are well known and popular for use in painting of surfaces, such as architectural structures, furniture and the like. Paint sprayers provide a high quality finish due to their ability to finely atomize liquid paint. These devices are typically coupled to a paint source, include a pumping mechanism that draws in the paint, and include a small, shaped orifice through which the paint is discharged. Paint sprayers are capable of pressurizing liquid paint to upwards, and in excess of, 3,000 psi [pounds per square inch] (˜20.7 MPa).
Moving fluids can generate static-electric potential energy. The quantity of the energy generated can be influenced by any number of factors including, but not limited to, fluid pressure, fluid velocity, fluid composition, method of fluid movement, and source of fluid movement. It is typical in fluid dispensing applications that the equipment be placed in areas that are considered explosive-gas-atmospheres. If the energy generated through fluid movement is allowed to accumulate, it could reach levels at which discharge to ground and subsequent ignition of the explosive atmosphere could occur.